Imagination and Happiness
by rjdog115
Summary: Series of one-shots on Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Some will be funny, some sad, some both. Let's see how deep my imagination is.
1. Prank 1

**A/N: Just a bunch of drabble I came up. Here are all the imagination that I'd come up with. Fave! Follow! Review!**

**Peabody POV**

I went into Sherman's room, but it wasn't there. I ran outside into the rooftop garden and it wasn't in the shed. Where could it be? Did I miss it in the bathroom. Maybe it was in my bedroom. It must be in there. It's probably under the blanket!

I ran into my bedroom and jumped on my bed. I tore away at the blanket and shook it. Where could it have gone? How is this even possible. I looked under my pillow. I then pulled the covering off of it and shook as much as I could out. It wasn't there. This is getting ridiculous. Where could it be?

I jumped of my bed and made my way into my bathroom. I looked through the shelf of the sink, to uncover toilet paper rolls, soap, and some mismatch bottles. The spider that hid behind the doors startled the fur on my back. I almost dropped my glasses when I fumbled back. Thank goodness Sherman didn't see me like that. I hope he didn't hear my yell.

I stuck my head inside the shower, to find the usual tub and shampoo that were placed within it. I dare say, I even went to the trouble of checking the toilet, to see if it had fallen in. Maybe I might have flushed it. The thought alone made the spider look less frightening.

It took a good three minutes of rummaging through the mess that I created, until I gave up my search in the small quarters and moved onto the living room. This was when I regained my composure a tad bit as Sherman was dining on cereal and milk.

I looked under the couch cushion, but retrieved dust bunnies that coated my fur. I then looked directly under the couch to find more bunnies that entered my nasal entrance as I inhaled. I gave a large sneeze from the result of my little endeavor.

"Bless you!" Sherman yelled at me. I of course, replied with a "Thank you, Sherman." I then sniffled a little trying to get as much out as I could.

I then began searching for it from chairs, shelves, the tv, the oven, the sink, under the tables, in the elevator, my lab, and my room! WHERE IS IT!? I CAN"T GO THE DAY WITHOUT IT!

**Sherman POV**

I wonder how long it'll take him to realize that it's right under his nose. Well not really. It's usually under his nose, but it sounded right to say that. I never seen him go through this much trouble, than when he lost his again, the glasses was something that also made him who he was.

I couldn't help, but giggle at his frantic reaction. He looks like he'll pass out if I don't tell him. No. I'll see how long this last. Maybe he'll look in the mirror. He didn't brush his teeth yet. Or maybe he'll feel it. You never know. This is really fantastic. I'll have to tell Penny this later. Ooohh. I'll take a picture of it now.

*Snap*

Got it! I can't wait until she sees it. She'll probably think he's a little ballerina! This was too good. It was so simple to clip it onto the fur on his head. His snoring hid any sound that I made. Best. Morning. EVER!

"SHERMAN!?"

"Yes Mr. Peabody?"

"Have you seen bowtie!?"

**A/N: You guys could leave suggestions for chapters in reviews. So please, let me make what you want. Check out "Into the Kennel", "Rough Puppyhood", and "Sick days".**


	2. New Kid

**A/N: So this based off of your suggestions that were left in the review. Please keep in mind that this is a one-shot serie, so I will make mini chapters, but not long running ones.**

Penny stood in the doorway amazed to see a boy standing by the window of the classroom. His red orange hair ran straight down the back of his neck. He wore the school uniform, as if he bought them yesterday. He looked like he was dressed for the day.

Who was that kid? Is he new to the school? No one has seen him was surprising to Penny when she arrived in the front school to find the boy who stood in her classroom. He looked nice, she guessed. there would be no hard feeling to see him. He might even be friendly.

'Should I go talk to him? I don't know.' Penny thought to herself, as she looked at the latter in front of her. She didn't want to seem pushy to the new kid who just arrived here. Penny thought to herself of all the things that could go wrong.

Maybe she would seem creepy just introducing herself to him. She didn't want to look like she was wanting attention. Maybe he still thought girls had cooties, even though he was in first grade. There was that chance, that he was still acting like a kindergartener. She didn't want to get embarrassed by him and get shown off in class that way.

She thought to herself the thought of what could happen if she gave him a greeting herself. Maybe she should let the teacher introduce him to the entire class. It would be better to let the teacher do it. Then everybody would know about him as well as her, and she wouldn't have to make any embarrassing comment.

She stepped out of the room for a while to think it through. If he was new, she might as well introduce herself, since they will be classmates for the school year. She decided on it and was about to go in, until the bell rang. her classmates filed in, as she stood with amazement and surprise that class was about to start. She then regained herself and made her way in.

To her shock, she found that the boy was sitting in Sherman's seat. Him. Sitting in his seat. Her best friend's seat. Sure, she was looking forward to meeting him, but that was her best friend's seat. What was he doing in it? Didn't he see that the table was full with supplies?

As the class began their activity, she noticed the boy opening Sherman's desk and using his pencils and crayons that were placed inside. It angered her to see him going through Sherman's stuff without a consent.

She wanted so much to march up to him and demand answers, as to why he thought it appropriate to go through another person's desk. She wanted so much to just force the answer out of him. She wanted so much to get a new pencil, to replace the broken one in her hand.

She waited until the bell rang for recess to commence. The boy got out of Sherman's seat and began to follow the other classmates behind him. Penny waited until the teacher was gone, before bolting out of her seat. she made a mad dash toward the child and pulled his shoulder around to face her.

"What are you doing in Sher…" Penny was cut off at what she was about to say, as she stared into the big brown eyes that looked shocked to see her. The glasses looked crooked like the feeling in her stomach.

"Um… Hi Penny. is something wrong?" Sherman asked, surprised of the pull he got from Penny. He stared back frightened at what he had done to upset her.

**A/N: This was funny. I enjoyed making a joke one. I hope the chapter title didn't give the story away.**


	3. Five Nights

**A/N: I have just returned from my long art retreat. Weeks of giving out freebies and attacking some requests as well as taking down orders. Well enough of that, let's get into this one.**

Peabody scrolled through the screen frantically, trying to cope with the knowledge of battery life in this game. He sat with his tail between his leg, seeing with the fear this game had. he knew it would be impossible for animatronics with no specific reasonings of why to roam would scare him, but for crying out loud, they were creepy.

Sherman had introduced to Peabody, Five Nights At Freddy's to his surprise when Sherman asked him if he wanted to take a look at the computer. Peabody reluctantly inched toward the screen and missed the sight of Sherman escaping from the screen in the game to get shouted at by a robot fox who jumped from the left door.

Sherman laughed his side to soreness as his father fell backward from the shock. Peabody huffed inward and outward as he tried to lower his heart beat. It was apparent that he was shivering and his fur was sticking out from his back. That was enough to end his night.

Peabody hated to admit that he went to see the computer again, but when he left the screen, a duck screamed at him. He yelped and called the attention of Sherman again. This went on for quite sometime until Peabody tried his paws at playing it.

Sherman was careful of instructing his father about how the game worked and the tasks that was placed in it. It was more comforting to play the game with another sitting by the side and helping with the ominous aurora that floated from the game.

Peabody hated to admit it, but the game did scare him. He felt it eerie to watch as the animatronics was found standing still in one room and disappearing into another the second he shifted angles. There was also a sense of anxiety when it came to managing the battery life in the game. A long with the long hour lapse in it, the whole thought of losing a percent made him almost sweat.

Sherman, however, had ease playing it. He was able to manage the power and fly through each cameras to keep the bots in check. Sherman didn't even seemed to mind when he saw the fox bot running toward the door. He quickly switched from the camera and shut it before anything could happen.

Peabody didn't want to give up on the game, especially since he already started it with Sherman. He piled through the hours and made his attempt at managing power until he saw it reach zero percent.

Peabody then went back from his seat and anticipated for the worst as the lights in the small office of the game dimmed out. He then watched as the face of one of the animatronics flickered in the eerie darkness of the hallway, and played a tune that shook his fur.

Peabody glanced away anticipating the worst until a dong of a bell made him look back as he saw the time change from 5 am to 6 am. Peabody then smiled and rejoiced at the fact that he had completed Night 1 of this horrific game.

**A/N: Hahaha… Man. All the things I write about during the nighttime. Any ideas for a next chapter? Fave, Follow, and Review. Au Revoir everybody. :D**


End file.
